runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
2009 Easter event
The Easter Bunny seems to have been around forever. Or has he? What makes him seem immortal? This Easter, calamity has once again befallen his factory, and he needs your help to solve the problem. As well as giving you the chance to fix some impressive machinery, and deal with some colourful (but less than helpful) characters, Splitting Heirs will also give our free players a taste of what it’s like to catch implings.This event revisits the past, so if you’ve played previous Easter events you’ll recognise the incubator from 2008 and the Easter Bird from 2006. Find out what makes the Easter Bunny tick, and you could also earn yourself a new fun weapon. So what are you waiting for? Go seek out the Easter Bunny! The Easter Bunny is back, however, he is now too old for the family "egg" business. He has left the business to his son, and his hare, Easter Bunny Jr. However, EBJ is the most lazy bunny you will ever meet and it is your duty to help him with the eggs! The event is officially called Splitting Heirs. ' Items Needed All items needed for this Easter quest will be gained through the quest. When it comes to getting Imp jars, make sure you pick up 5. Where To Start South of Falador, East of the crafting guild. Talk to the Easter bunny and he will ask you to enter the rabbit hole just west of where he's standing. You must have an empty inventory. if you do have items in your inventory, however, the Easter Bunny will put it in your bank for you. if your bank is full, he will not be able to put the items away and you'll have to walk all the way to a bank or drop the items. Also, you must not have any followers with you. Quest Walkthrough Starting Start by talking to the Easter Bunny who can be found south of Falador. thumb|Incubator 9000 plans He will tell you, that while he was on holiday, his son made a mess of the egg factory. Ask "Can I help?" he will then offer to store your items in the bank. (Actually, it just drops down all your items) Enter the bunny hole to the south. You will turn into a bunny. Walk in a northwest direction. You will come to another Rabbit Hole. On the mini-map it will be the northernmost part of the cave you are in. It is lit, as if there would be a light behind it. Climb through this. You now come to the Chocolate Egg Factory. Walk north into the second part of the cave. You will be in a cave where there are two impling jar spawns and a butterfly net spawn. Pick up 5 Impling Jars and a net for later use. Walk further west into a messy cave where Easter Bunny Jr is sitting near a desk. Talk to him, and he will ask you to complete his father's to-do list. To see it, just go east. The noticeboard is at the northwest corner of the room. To the north of his cave you will see an Incubator Blueprint, with instructions on what to do. Pick it up and read it. Feeding the Easter Bird Your first task is to wake up the big Bird at the center of the main cave up. Do so by clapping or by blowing a raspberry emote. By talking to the bird you'll learn that it needs feeding and the bird tells you what type of food it requires. To the east you'll find four sacks. Search each one until you find the type of food the bird asked for. Walk back to the Easter Bird and feed it by using the requested food with it. To the north you'll notice a water source (well visible on the mini-map). Get yourself a Bucket of Water. Walk back to the bird and use the bucket of water with it. Now, talk to it. It should now be able to lay eggs. Talk to Easter Bunny Jr, who appears near the bird. Catching Implings Your next task is to catch some Easter Implings. You will need the 5 impling jars and the butterfly net that you grabbed earlier. Now, walk to the cave section to the east of the main workshop (not the tunnels where you turn into a rabbit). You will find 5 implings scattered in the corners of the tunnels. Catch them all (you'll put them into your jars). And then use them with the Egg-painting machine at the south of the main cave to get them back to work. Next, talk to Easter Bunny Jr, who will appear by the Egg-painting machine. Make sure that when talking to Easter Bunny Jr, select the correct sentence that will convince him. ' ******NOTE- DO NOT DROP YOUR JARS OR JARS WITH IMPLINGS IN THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO GET MORE JARS AND CATCH THE IMPLINGS AGAIN!!!******''' Fixing the Incubator Your next task is to fix the incubator. Talk to the impling worker who is next to the incubator. You must find the parts of the incubator which are in different boxes and crates. These are scattered in the room. Look for boxes with the search option to find out six components: cog, piston, chimney, sooty pipe, wet pipe and normal pipe. Return to the machine. Use the clean pipe for the controls; cog, piston, chimney for the main part; sooty pipe for the coal container; wet pipe for the water storage. Easter Bunny Jr will appear once you have finished your repair works. Again, you should introduce the function of the incubator to him by choosing the right option. Retraining the Squirrels Finally you will be asked to remove the vermin sleeping on the machinery. Walk to the south west of the incubator. Click "Look-at Nut machine," then click talk to Big Ben. Choose the option "20%" and you will finally both agree on 25%. Say you will train the squirrels now. Simply click the button on all the Bandos Monsters, bolts, nails, broken nuts(dark; two pieces), chocolate egg (dark brown; one piece). But NOT the small grey nuts, or the big gray nut! and you will finish as soon as you get to 10 correct in a row. Speak to easter bunny's son next to the nut machine. He will tell you to meet him in the office since he has decided something. Finishing Up After you speak to Easter Bunny Jr., he will step into his fathers' shoes. Your character will be quite surprised that the Easter Bunny was just wearing a suit! To finish the event, speak to the Easter Bunny outside the cave, and he will take his Easter Bunny suit off. Reward *Easter Carrot, which is a fun weapon that can be wielded, and can be used to whack other players by right clicking them then selecting the whack option.It is for fun, so it is useless in combat. *Around the World in Eggty Days, a new emote. *Bunny-hop, an emote. (Unless you already have it) Music * Lazy Wabbit - Unlocked upon entering the Rabbit burrow * Hare-brained Machines - Unlocked after convincing the Squirrels to return to work. Glitch frame | right | Faster than a speeding prayer...When triggering the new emote with the Redemption prayer, players will find that they leave their heart behind... If you do the same emote right after the Give Thanks emote, you will get a "floating egg" glitch. Trivia *On the conveyor belt, there are dolls that look like General Graardor. *For the first time, the Easter bunny's appearance changed. *The Easter bunny only teleports your items to the bank the first time you talk to him. *The player will state the total amount of coins that he/she has (in bank as well) when talking to Big Ben after finishing some parts of the event. *If you talk to the impling manager while you have one impling caught you will say: "Well, I've already caught a few." while you have only have caught one. *Run Rabbit Run is a song written by Noel Gay and Ralph Butler. *Run Rabbit Run was also a popular song during World War II, especially after Flanagan and Allen changed the lyrics to poke fun at the Germans (eg. Run Adolf, Run Adolf, Run, Run, Run........) *"Run, Rabbit, Run" was also the name of a song written and sung by Eminem on the album 8 Mile Road. *"Run, Rabbit, Run" was also later adopted into lyrics by Pink Floyd, on the album, "Dark Side of the Moon." The song was, "Speak to Me/Breathe." The same lyrics are also included in Bankrobber by The Clash. *The line "Run, rabbit, run!" is possibly a reference to the song written about World War II in the 1940's "Run, Rabbit, Run!" It could also be a pun on Forrest Gump's "Run, Forrest, run!" *The name of the reward emote is based on the novel Around the World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne. *The Easter carrot you receive is allowed in the Soul Wars lobby, which also means you can take it in to the mini game and use it. *If you try to go into the rabbit hole on a PvP world, the bunny will stop you saying "I don't want any fighting going on in there!" *If you examine the Easter Bunny it says, "He's lucky its not rabbit season." This is a reference to Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. Also the tune 'Lazy Wabbit' may be a pun to Elmer's accent. *Once you finished the event quest, there is no way you could go back down into the rabbit hole. *You can't enter the rabbit hole if you're wearing a 10th squad sigil. *You will not lose items upon death in the rabbit hole. *If you hit a player too many times you will get the message "You drop your carrot on the floor!" *If you are wearing a Team cape while in the rabbit hole, others players that were wearing the same one still show up as a blue dot even though the rabbit is not wearing the cape. *After you are done feeding the Easter Bird, it says "Shiver me Squirrels" a pun on the pirate phrase "Shiver me Timbers". *When talking to the son about the Easter Bird, the option "It is a golden egg laying goose!" is a reference to one of Aesop's fables. *When the Easter Bird says he's hungry, the player will say that he looks hungry enough to eat a whole unicorn, which is a pun of the real-life proverb "hungry enough to eat a whole horse". However, there are no horses in RuneScape. *Highwaymen also got a graphical makeover on the same day as the 2009 Easter event came out *"I's knows what I's wants. And I's knows how ta gets it." Is a line said by Big Ben said the first time you speak to him. It may be a reference to the Sex Pistols' song Anarchy in the U.K. *When this event was released,it is possible to wear Full "Easter"(a chicken suit,an Easter carrot,an easter ring,and a chocatrice cape) with the exception of ammunition. *The line, "Run,rabbit, run!" may be a reference to the British movie,"Run fat boy, run". *One of the squirrels say, "Moon cow fishing in fossil jelly." *If you whack somebody with your giant carrot and quickly do the new emote, it will glitch *When fighting with the Easter carrot, it looks very similar to the 2 handed sword. Category:Current events Category:Holiday events